


in Hunter Mode

by luchesharman



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, cliche Christmas oneshot, well twoshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luchesharman/pseuds/luchesharman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come join the Christmas Scavaging Hunt with Vongola! <strike>death and permanent injury might be caused</strike></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

What a time to be alive. Bright glittery lights, a warm feast that mom would enthusiastically put out, Christmas' merry spirit, cheerful beauty everywhere and a positivity that'd pushed anything out.

"Where the fuck are we now Reborn?!" Tsuna screeched.

Or well it was _supposed_ to be. Until bloody Reborn and Vongola came into the picture.

So here be Tsuna and the usual assholes (okay yes he really loved them all but that doesn't mean he was delusional to their ~~rude ass~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~_peculiar_ personalities) in what appeared to be the freaking Antarctic. God damn great. At least everyone was actually wearing appropiate clothing and gear this time.

"What are you talking about Tsuna?" the now seven-eight-older-than-a-toddler year old smirked. Dressed in a reindeer outfit. "It's time for the annual Christmas Scavanging Hunt!"

Tsuna wanted to smash his head into something. Unfortunately, the only thing available was snow, ice and his friends. He would really not like for his face to freeze off. "You liar! This is the first time we've done this!"

He dodged the first kick to the head. Got nailed in by the second kick to the stomach. Hayato caught him before he fell into the ice. Takeshi helped him straighten up. Same old.

"We just started the tradition this year," Reborn was explaining, mostly for the heck of it by now. Seriously everyone knew to shut up and go along with Reborn's whims, it was only Tsuna  ~~the suicidal idiot~~  who was adamant enough on not letting the bastard get it even more into his head that this was alright. "This is a No Alliances Battle Royale styled Vongola Christmas Scavanging Hunt!"

No team building exercises then. At least Kyouya's gonna be gleefully merciless.

Hayato looked ready to cry as he dramatically shared a glance with Tsuna. Chrome equally drooped, even her hair deflating a bit as she morosely stared down at her boot-clad feet. Ryohei gently patted her in the back even as he stared at everyone else with tears shining in his eyes.

"Now what you guys are actually Scavanging for is on these lists." Cue magical appearance of several pieces of papers which were all handed out (Tsuna's one was naturally smacked into his face). "Time limit is four hours! Oh, and there will be carefully hidden-" nigh impossible to find "-safe houses hidden around! Don't die! Begin!"

Then Reborn was gone.

Tsuna sighed when immediately everyone raced away and Kyouya went off to almost-murder Mukuro. Everyone really got seriously competitive with games by the time they entered high school. It sucked.


	2. the stupidty continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayato is immediately eliminated, it goes downhill from there.

It wasn't even ten minutes in when Hayato was eliminated because his faith in the power of friendship prevailing. Tsuna knew this because he was there when Reborn appeared out of fuck-knows-where to K.O. kick the genius in the head the instint Hayato had tried to approach Tsuna, shouting something about how he could totally help Tsuna.

"No alliances," Reborn said at the downed figure of Tsuna's best friend drowning in the snow.

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "I swear to God, Reborn, if you don't at least put him somewhere safe and warm I will no make you another cup of coffee, ever."

Rebon appeared unmoved by the declaration. But really it was a sixty-fourty chance that the ass would actually listen to Tsuna for once.

Takeshi and Kyouya got into a fight, Chrome disappeared most likely to hang out with better company such as Haru and Kyoko, Ryohei was shovelling into a mound of snow, and Mukuro and Tsuna seemed like the only two who were actually doing the stupid scavanging what the fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So never thought I'd actually continue this but yeah why not? Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas everyone! I just had a horrible crying fit so wrote this to cheer me up. Please ignore seriously.


End file.
